


Hold Me Up

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: 5+1 Times Fics (Because I'm Obsessed) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Carrying, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec loves to carry Magnus and coincidentally, so does Magnus.Aka5 times Alec carries Magnus and one time Magnus carries Alec





	Hold Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly came into my head after reading another Malec fanfic, After A Cold by Mansikka  
> Hope you guys like it  
> DISCLAIMER: I neither own the characters of the show nor the series. The plot, however, is my own

Alec and Magnus were binge watching Project Runway. Though Alec didn't quite like the show, he was down for anything that involved cuddling with Magnus. 

The pair was lying on their sides on the sofa with Alec spooning Magnus. Alec would never admit but the show was kinda growing on him. 

Every once in a while they adjusted themselves, pulling each other closer and snuggling even further in, wrapped up in a blanket. 

To Magnus, nothing felt more like home than being wrapped in a blanket and his Shadowhunter watching a show only as an excuse to cuddle, not that they needed one. 

Somewhere in the middle, Magnus snuggled closer in. Alec's arms were tight around him, not constricting but loving, and his warm breath was against his chest, his heart beating against his back. 

Magnus was lulled to sleep unconsciously, being in the most comfortable of situations. Every once in a while, Alec kissed him. His neck, his cheek, his jaw, which never failed to make Magnus smile and sigh. 

So when Magnus did neither towards the end of the show, Alec peered over him to see his eyes closed and his breaths evened out. Alec smiled and got off the sofa without disturbing his warlock and switched off the TV. 

Alec put his hands under Magnus’s back and knees and lifted him up, resting his boyfriend on his chest. Magnus sighed slightly and wrapped and arm around Alec's neck and snuggle into the crook of Alec's neck and burying his face there. 

Alec smiled, content and walked to the bedroom, opening it with a hand and pushing the door with his foot. He gently laid his boyfriend down on his bed, taking all his jewellery and clothes off slowly and setting them aside. 

He left Magnus in his preferred attire. His boxers. His face was already free of makeup. Alec undressed and got under the covers as well, throwing the duvet over the both of them.

Magnus rolled towards Alec and threw an arm over him, cuddling him. Alec smiled, holding his adorable boyfriend who was always affectionate and quite tactile and cuddly when he was sleepy. 

Alec kissed his forehead and fell asleep to the warmth of Magnus.

* * *

 

Alec knocked on Magnus’s door with a smile present on his face. His day had gone exceedingly well. The door opened at it just became better. "Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, grinning as he saw who was behind his door. 

Alec walked in with a skip in his step, closing the door with his foot as he twirled Magnus around and swooped him up into his arms. Magnus laughed, Alec's happiness was quite infectious. 

He swung his arms around Alec’s and kissed his neck, "To what do I owe this excitement to?" Magnus asked, chuckling as Alec moved towards the open bedroom and deposited him on the bed. 

Magnus got into a sitting position. "Well," Alec started, removing his jacket, smile ever present on his face and moving into kiss Magnus, "Today went exceptionally well." He said between kissed. 

He finally shrugged off his jacket and wrapped an arm around Magnus kissing him deeply. Magnus moaned, a hand finding its way to Alec's shoulder and gripping it. After they parted, Alec grinned, his happiness rolling off in waves. 

"First, we had a demon hunt. It went amazingly well and no one got hurt. Clary handled herself exceptionally well too. And then I come back to the Institute and the Inquisitor was there. I thought I was screwed for sure but she commended me on my leadership qualities, admitted to undermining me and said Jace had made the right choice! 

"And then I was talking to my mom and out of nowhere, dad comes along and tells her he made a mistake and had the guts to ask her to not tarnish the Lightwood name. She socked him right in the face. 

"Izzy and Jace sparred and Jace got his ass handed to him and then we went for lunch, the five of us. My mom, Jace, Max, Izzy and I, and it was like a movie. 

"The sky was clear and everything was so nice and I was just thinking, what could make this day better. I had only thought, so here I am," Alec finished, kissing Magnus once more. 

"Oh Alexander, you keep finding ways to surprise me," Magnus said, softly. Alec smiled, "Gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”

* * *

 

 Alec, Izzy and Magnus had just fended off a demon attack when Magnus collapsed to the floor. Alec caught him due to his reflexes." Magnus! Are you okay?" he asked, taking his boyfriend into his arms. Magnus nodded, tired, "Just used too much of my magic," Magnus whispered, the fatigue showing on his face, glistening with sweat.

“Is he going to be okay?” Izzy asked from behind him, on high alert as Alec swung Magnus into his arms. “Yea, he’s just tired from using too much magic,” Alec replied as the warlock settled his head on his shoulder. “How many times have I told you not to do that,” Alec chastised his boyfriend.

Magnus smirked, “I guess you could say that I lost count.” “Don’t be so cheeky, Magnus. You could’ve died,” Alec said, gruffly. Magnus’s face softened, “But I didn’t,” he said placing a hand on Alec’s cheek, “I know how far I can go, Alexander. All I need right now is a nice hot bath and some sleep.”

“And a few days off,” Alec said, continuing to walk with Magnus in his arms and reaching the loft which Izzy unlocked for them. “Thanks Iz,” Alec said, kissing her forehead, mindful of Magnus in his arms.

Izzy smiled, “Need any help with him?” Izzy asked. Alec shook his head, “Nah, I can take care of him,” Alec said, looking at his tired warlock, a slight sheen of sweat coating his face, not to say that Alec and Izzy weren’t sweaty as well.

Izzy smiled and closed the door behind her. It locked automatically. Alec took great care in undressing Magnus and filled the bath tub with nice hot water adding in some rejuvenating oils. While the bathtub filled up, he took a damp washcloth and wiped of all the blood on Magnus and himself and carried Magnus to the bath.

“I can walk now, Alexander,” Magnus said, tiredly. Alec rolled his eyes and opted not to listen as he gently lowered his love into the water. Magnus moaned sinfully and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

Alec went outside and poured some red wine into a wine glass and brought it back with him, setting it on the table near the bath tub. “You relax, okay? I’ll take shower in the other bathroom and come,” Alec said, kissing the side of Magnus’s head.

Magnus smiled, and sipped his drink, “You take such good care of me Alexander,” Magnus said, “But I think it would be in both of our interests that you shower here. Why not give me a show?” Magnus delighted in seeing Alec’s blush, “Or, you could join me,” Magnus said, moving forward a bit.

Alec shook his head affectionately, and undressed, intent on taking up Magnus’s offer and got into the bath behind him. Magnus leaned back against him and sighed, “Could there be anything better than this,” he asked, rhetorically.

Alec chuckled, peppering kisses on Magnus’s wet shoulder, pulling him closer. There was nothing sexual about the bath, it was very intimate and sensual. Alec kissed Magnus’s neck and inhaled his scent and sighed against his neck.

“For so long I was so sure that I would never have this, never have you. I thought that I’d marry a woman, pop out a few kids to keep my bloodline going, and angel knows how I would’ve done _that_ , but I always figured I’d lead a life just for my family and I made peace with it. That I’d be fine with seeing Jace and Izzy happy,” Alec said.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, turning his head and pressing the softest kiss on his lover’s lips. “Magnus, thank you. Without you, I wouldn’t be this happy and I definitely wouldn’t be true to myself,” Alec continued, still whispering as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

The two stayed like that in the bath till the water became cool. “I think it’s time for us to get out, don’t you?” Magnus asked. Alec smiled, placed a kiss on the side of his head and got out first followed by Magnus.

Alec dried himself first and then dried Magnus, worshipping his body with kisses, “Alexander, you make me feel so loved. I gave up on thinking about this kind of love a long time ago,” he said, bringing Alec back up to kiss him.

Alec kissed him back and took Magnus in his arms without breaking the kiss and walked to their bed, both of them stark naked. He deposited Magnus on the bed and then crawled under the covers himself.

“You like carrying me, don’t you,” Magnus asked, laughing as Alec moved closed to him to place his head next to Magnus’s and a hand on his chest. Magnus covered the hand with his own. Alec grinned and kissed the warlock’s forehead, “I shall neither accept nor deny that claim,” he said, cosying over to him and burying his face in the crook of Magnus’s neck and closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Alec sighed once again as he continued about his paperwork. He missed his warlock. Magnus had gone away for almost a month to Rome to convene with the high warlocks there and his presence was much required due to his exceptional power.

It was supposed to be three weeks but somehow, the trip got extended to another week and as much as Alec hated to admit that he couldn’t sleep without Magnus, he hated not being able to be with Magnus more.

He heard the door open and close, “Alec, a demon was spotted near the Jade Wolf. Wanna come? We can be the badass sibling duo,” Izzy asked him. Alec shook his head, “I have paperwork, Iz.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Alec, come on, you’ve been all mopey and grumpy ever since Magnus left for Rome. Let’s go have some fun killing demons, Alec,” she said. “Since when was killing demons any fun?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes.

“Well, since before you got a boyfriend and got all whipped, it was fun,” Izzy said, an eyebrow raised, “Alec, come on. For me, please,” she whined. Alec sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and got up, “Fine. It’ll probably do me some good to get distracted. This is not doing the job. Let’s go get my bow and leave.”

“Yes!” Izzy rejoiced as they got out of Alec’s office and move towards the weapon’s rack. The corner of Alec’s eye caught spiked up hair and a sparkle of glitter so he turned his head to find out what it was.

His eyes widened in surprise and he inhaled sharply, losing his breath. Magnus looked up from speaking to the shadowhunter and found him, and smiled. Alec grinned harder, moving towards him, pushing anyone who was in his way, away.

They met halfway and Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and held him tightly, both of them burying their faces in their crook of each other’s neck and letting out a breath of relief. Alec pulled away first, his mouth set in an eternal grin, “What are you doing here? I thought you were only going to be back three days later.”

“Well, I didn’t want to stay that long so we ended it sooner than was supposed to be,” Magnus replied, smirking. Alec dove in to kiss the love of his life, not giving a damn about the shadowhunters around them.

Magnus kissed him back with abandon, “I missed you so much,” Alec said as Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead on Magnus’s. Jace catcalled from somewhere and Izzy yelled a “Go Alec.”

Alec turned back to face Izzy without letting go of Magnus, “Take care of the Institute. I’ll be back in the morning,” he said as Magnus quickly created a portal. Alec swept him off his feet into his arms and stepped through the portal. “Get your man, Alec,” Jace yelled after his Parabatai and wolf whistled.

* * *

 

“Alec, truth or dare?” Izzy slurred. The gang consisting of Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus and a reluctant Alec were playing truth or dare with shots where you had to take shot if you refused to do a truth or a dare.

 Alec sighed, already on his third shot with a total of six, “Fine, dare,” he said and Izzy clapped her hands, delighted. “I dare you to French kiss Magnus,” she said. She was only on her first shot, but they were already drunk from the party before.

“What, Izzy, no,” Alec said, about to reach for his shot when Magnus, who was sitting on his lap from an earlier dare, pulled him down for a kiss. Alec moaned shamelessly into Magnus’s mouth, forgetting about present company in his drunken haze. All his thoughts were centred on Magnus as he kissed him, tongues clashing together.

“Wow, guys, that’s like soft porn. Enough,” Jace yelled, pulling Alec back. Their eyes were hooded with lust and their lips were swollen from the kiss. Simon clapped loudly and they snapped out of their stupor.

Alec cleared his throat, “Jace, truth or dare?” “Dare. Duh” he said. “I dare you to dress up in Izzy’s clothes for two more rounds,” Alec said. Magnus nodded appreciatively, his hands around Alec’s neck.

Jace grumbled as Magnus snapped up a few of Izzy’s clothing, which were, of course, old. Jace took them, got dressed quickly. “Magnus, truth or dare?” Jace asked to which Magnus unsurprisingly replied, dare.

“Well, I dare you to show your warlock mark for the rest of the game,” Jace smirked. Magnus’s eyes hardened and he hid his face in Alec’s neck, his breaths coming out quickly. “Alright, guys, game’s over,” he said, picking up Magnus and getting up off the couch.

“Aww, come on. It was fun,” Jace pouted and Alec glared, “I said, it’s over. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Alec said moving towards the bedroom, pressing light kisses on to Magnus’s eyelids. Jace could hear Alec whisper, “They’re beautiful. Magnus. You don’t have to hide them.”

* * *

 

“MAGNUS!” Jace yelled, “Magnus, I’m losing him.” Jace had his hands over the deep gash in Alec’s chest from a demon attack. “Jace hold on a little longer, okay? I’m almost done,” Magnus said finally creating a portal, exhausted himself.

“Alright, bring him here,” Magnus said. “I can’t. I need to put pressure on his wound,” Jace said. Magnus hurried over without a word and took Alec into his arms, “Keep putting the pressure,” Magnus said as he slowly carried Alec over to the portal.

Alec’s skin was clammy and his breath was harsh and Magnus had never been more afraid. They quickly stepped into the portal and ended up in Magnus’s loft. He laid Alec down on the couch.

“Izzy, here, apply some pressure. Let me draw some iratzes on him,” Magnus could here Jace say as his mind worked on overdrive securing the ingredients he needed for a purification potion and calling Catarina at the same time.

Even with removing the poison, Alec’s wound was still quite deep and he wasn’t close to strong enough to heal a wound of such magnitude in his weakened state. Catarina portaled in as soon as Magnus had finished the potion.

He ran over to Alec and poured it into his mouth, holding his head upright. “Magnus,” he whispered, “I lo—” “No no, we’re not going to have any heartfelt confessions here. I’m not losing you today,” Magnus yelled as his magic joined Catarina’s.

“Jace, make him stop. He’s used enough magic,” Alec whispered weakly. “I’ll be fine,” Magnus replied, sounding quite week. “Magnus, I can take care of this,” Catarina said, fixing Alec, slowly but surely.

Izzy walked to Magnus and took his hands in hers, stopping his flow of magic, “Magnus, stop. If you keep going, you’ll pass out. Who’ll take care of him then? Take my strength, okay? Heal yourself,” Izzy said, holding on tightly.

Magnus sighed and nodded, taking what he needed from Izzy. “There done,” Catarina said, “I’ve sedated him. He needs rest and absolutely no strenuous activity till the wound completely heals,” Catarina said.

Alec’s gash had closed to an ugly red wound. “I’ll take care of him,” Magnus said, proceeding to dress Alec’s wound. His colour had returned and he felt stronger. He thanked Isabelle and slid an arm under Alec’s shoulders and his legs and lifted him up.

“Magnus, I can help if you want. Alec is quite heavy,” Jace said, moving over to Magnus. “You forget, shadowhunter, that I’m quite strong as well. Just because you’ve seen your brother carry me a couple of times doesn’t mean I’m incapable of doing the same,” Magnus said and walked into the bedroom.

“You can see yourselves out,” he called out to the inhabitants in his room and then proceeded to wipe down Alec as best as he could and dress him comfortably. Catarina had told him he’d wake up in a few hours so Magnus proceeded to get a few pots and pans and whip something nice for his Alexander for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best of works, but I hope you liked it. Please do review and also do send me prompts. I'd love to expand on the prompts that I like or that inspire.
> 
> Reviews keep me going. Do review.
> 
> Jen Cullen, Signing out


End file.
